1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for synchronizing information, and in particular, to a method for synchronizing information of dual operating systems.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep up with the bustling pace of modern human life, various portable and space-saving electronic devices have been put forward one after another. For example, smart phones are not only equipped all functions of a conventional communication device, but also allow users to achieve purposes such as document writing, E-mail receiving/sending, network accessing, or the use of real-time communication software through a built-in Windows mobile operating system (Windows mobile OS) such as Windows Mobile. That is to say, such hand-held communication devices may not only be used to make phone calls, but also serves as a miniature PC with versatile functions. Further, with the progress of wireless network technology, those functions can be used free from time and space limitations. Therefore, such devices have become an indispensable tool in a modern life in pursuit of efficiency.
The architecture of such hand-held communication devices has an embedded system, and works through a Windows mobile OS. However, the function of the Windows mobile OS may be limited by the performance of the processor used in the hand-held communication device, and cannot achieve the multiplexed and diversified functions of an ordinary computer operating system. For example, a Windows OS such as Windows XP or Windows VISTA used in a PC is capable of processing complicated tasks like text edition and image processing, thus having a higher performance as compared with the Windows mobile OS. In order to improve the performance of the portable electronic devices, a brand new architecture integrating the portability of the Windows mobile OS and functionality of the Windows OS of a PC is developed.
In practical operation, the two operating systems of the dual-operating system architecture use the shared system resources alternately, i.e. only one operating system can use the screen or the speaker of the device at a time. Thus, when the user intends to stop and switch the current operating system to the other operating system, the system is switched to the desired operating system by pressing a switch key disposed on the device, and meanwhile, the frame of the operating system displayed on the screen is switched as well.
However, the method of directly switching from one operating system to the other has a problem that the setting information cannot be altered in two operating systems concurrently. Thus, when switching the operating system, problems that the backlight of the screen is too bright or too dim or the volume is too large or too small may be caused due to different settings. Therefore, the dual operating systems usually need a suitable mechanism to synchronizing the information thereof, so as to solve the problem of information asynchronization.